Les Terres Immortelles
by TinyCherry
Summary: Nouveaux personnages, Suite de Lord of The Rings. Nos personnages se dirigent vers les Terres Immortelles.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Bonjour tout le monde, je veux vous présentez la toute nouvelle suite de Lord of the Rings selon mon imagination! Que puis-je en dire? Et bien premièrement, vous verrez que l'histoire reprend exactement où on l'a laissé et deuxièmement, plusieurs nouveaux personnages y sont ajoutés. Maintenant sans plus de patience, je vous laisse commencez votre lecture.

PS: Un petit mot comme ca, je n'écris que lorsque j'ai l'inspiration, alors vous allez parfois devoir attendre pour la suite oP...

Maryse(Cherry)


	2. Chapitre 1:Naliël

Chapitre 1: Naliël

Frôdo était nerveux, il savait qu'il allait vers un monde nouveau et qu'il allait s'ennuyer de Sam et des autres, mais il ne pouvait rester à un endroit auquel il n'appartenait plus. Sa blessure lui fesait mal depuis quelques heures.

-Vous vous sentez bien Frôdo? dit Gandalf angoissé.

-Oui, c'est cette blessure, voilà maintenant plus de quatre années depuis ce jour au Mont Venteux et ça n'a pas encore guéri.

-Poussez-vous! s'exclama Galadriel en s'interposant. Je vais vous aider Frôdo et la douleur disparaîtra.

Elle posa sa main sur la blessure de Frôdo tout près du coeur et murmura quelques paroles elfiques. Il sentit aussitôt une chaleur intense puis la douleur diminua de beaucoup.

-Merci!

Elrond s'avanca près de Frôdo et leva le doigt.

-Voyez mon cher, les Terres Immortelles droit devant!

On aurait pu croire qu'il restait peu de temps à arriver, cependant, il restait deux jours.

-Ces terres doivent êtres immenses pour qu'on les aperçoivent d'ici?

-Il me prit 3 ans pour en faire le tour. Dit Gandalf d'un air sérieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'était absent pendant un si long moment.

-Comment est-ce? s'exclama Frôdo enthousiaste.

-Vous le verrez vous-même. Allez dormir! Le temps s'écoulera plus rapidement ainsi et de plus, vous avez une mine terrible.

Lorsqu'il fût entré dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Il ne se réveilla que tard durant la nuit. Il prit l'initiative de monter un peu prendre l'air. Il n'y avait personne ormis une petite bestiole qui grugeait du bois. Frôdo crut bient que leur périple devait s'achever, mais il se trompait, car l'île n'avait pas dutout l'air de se rapprocher, au contraire. Les étoiles étaient voilées et quelques dizaines de lucioles semblaient s'être égaré au deçu du navire. Le silence était si doux pour ses petites oreilles de hobbit. Le vent caressait son visage et les vagues berçait ses oreilles, le bruit lointin de Bilbo ronflant lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs. La Comté était si loin maintenant. Il était dans un état profond de nostalgie. Il s'assoupit sur le bord de la rampe. Il sentit alors un picottement le long de son dos, il se tourna si vite qu'il en perdit sa cape. Il voulu la ramasser, mais il s'abstenu lorsqu'il s'apperçu que sa cape s'était mise a gigoter. Dans un élan de curiosité, il la souleva. À sa grande surprise, c'était l'une des lucioles qui en fait, semblait être plus ou moins une fée. Frôdo n'en avait jamais vue auparavent, cependant, Gandalf avait déjà mentionner quelque chose a propos d'elles. Celle-ci était bleu et elle dégagait une telle lumière et une odeur si divine qu'il se sentit envouté.

-Bonjour! dit Frôdo.

La fée était toute recroquevillée.

-Ne soit pas effrayer, je ne te veux aucun mal!

-Mon seigneur, je vous dois la vie. Je me nomme Naliël! dit la fée.

-Mais enfin de quoi êtes vous dont en train de me parler, je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie?

-Bien sur que si! Vous n'avez pas vu un griffon passé il y a quelques instants? Ils aiment se nourrir de petits êtres comme nous! dit-elle d'une voix triste en pointant les quelques lucioles qui subsistait au deçu du bateau.

-Et bien dans ce cas, puis-je vous demandez ce que vous faites à cette heure au beau milieu de l'océan?

-Nous nous rendons vers les Terres Immortelles afin de ne plus subir les mauvais traitements de nos maîtres.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Ce sont les trolls restants, ils étaient quatre dans mes plus lointain souvenirs. Nous étions en quelque sorte des esclaves.

-Donc, si je comprend bien, certains orcs ont survécus?

-Non, le griffon qui nous pourchassait les as tués pour réussir à nous attraper.

-Je vois...et...euh...où vouliez-vous vous rendre sur cette île?

-Nous voulions demandé notre admission au saint de la communauté afin de ne pas avoir à aller vivre au fin fond de la forêt parmi les bipèdes vellues.

-Ah daccord, mais qu'entendez-vous par bipèdes vellues!

-Je n'en ai personnellement jamais rencontré, mais ça ressemblerais supposément à un homme mélangé avec un cheval. J'ai simplement une vieille image dessiner par un de mes maîtres. Tenez!

Et elle se mit à virevolter dans les airs laissant une traînée de poussière bleue.

(la photo du bipède vellues est a venir... je dois trouver comment la mettre d'abord lolll...)


	3. Chapitre 2:Une nouvelle journée!

Chapitre 2: Une nouvelle journée!

À venir!


End file.
